


May 12th Drabble

by alohdark



Series: May Days of Drabbles [12]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For every being who donned a mask and willing endangered their lives for the greater good, they knew from the moment they started they had sealed their fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 12th Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles in this series are all my attempts to get back into the hang of writing. Completely unbeta'd. All the characters belong to their respective owners. I'm doing this for fun, not profit.

For every being who donned a mask and willing endangered their lives for the greater good, they knew from the moment they started they had sealed their fate. If you live by the sword, you die by the sword, and that life had finally caught up to him.

His ears rung from the sonic weapons that had been used against him. He would have been afraid he’d never recover if he wasn’t so sure he was edging closer to death anyway. Stupid, stupid Matt underestimated his opponents and they overwhelmed him. Where low level thugs found such advanced sonic weaponry was beyond Matt, but it was too late to ponder that now.

He was tied spread eagle in the air, wrists to the sky by iron chains and feet to stakes pounded into the floor. Those were simple rope but in Matt’s state he couldn’t do anything about it. He was bruised and bloody and bleeding. His missing canine throbbed. An odd distraction from the broken ribs, punctured lung, and countless other fractures, scrapes, and cuts. Matt was almost positive that he had been stabbed, but he couldn’t remember for sure.

The injuries didn’t bother him, though. Dying didn’t scare him either. He’d made peace with that long before. He feared going mad in his moments before death with his sense scrambled. He kept that madness at bay with memories of the day before and his fight with Frank Castle.

It was Matt’s last hope before blacking out that Frank had kept tabs on him after their argument. At this point only the Punisher would be able to bring justice, although a bit too violence for Matt’s usual taste. He just hoped he had a guardian angel wearing a skull watching over him.


End file.
